1. Field of the Invention
This relates to devices for marking the position of a golf ball during the game of golf. More specifically, this invention relates to devices for marking the position of a golf ball, which provides for the dispensing of a powder for marking the position of the golf ball on a green.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have been proposed for the marking of a golf ball, typically on the green of a golf course. Generally, these devices either do not facilitate the use of a powder for marking or do not adequately address the control of the quantity of powder used.
The following U.S. patent documents are referred to the reader as either relevant to the consideration of this invention or as applicable as general background material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,500 describes a combination storage device and marker to mark the position of a golf ball resting on a putting green that can be worn on the waistband of slacks or skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,752 describes a golf club handle that includes a powder-carrying chamber, which may be opened or closed by movement of a brush-carrying cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,038 describes a golf swing teaching aid golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,440 describes a cartridge holder for a ballistic impeller golf club of the type having a piston and an explosive charge disposed within the head of the golf club.
Each of these U.S. patents is hereby incorporated in its entirety for the material contained therein.
It is desirable to provide a device for marking the position of a golf ball during a game of golf. In particular, it is desirable to provide a golf ball position-marking device that uses a biodegradable powder as a marking agent and which provides an easy consistent means of use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf ball position-marking device that uses a biodegradable powder as a marking agent.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball position-marking device that in one preferred embodiment is a hand held device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf ball position marking device that in a second preferred embodiment is part of the handle of a golf club assembly.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a golf ball position-marking device that provides for a generally consistent dispersal of powder.
These and other objects of this invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following drawings, detailed description and claims. The objects and advantages of this invention may be realized and attained by the means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Still other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description wherein there is shown and described the present preferred embodiments of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out this invention. As it will be realized, this invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details, and specific components, are capable of modification in various aspects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.